


Bobby

by BlackQueen1844



Category: Four Brothers (2005)
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackQueen1844/pseuds/BlackQueen1844
Summary: Jack hat endlich eine Familie, vor allem hat er Bobby. Freiform, kleinerer Altersunterschied. Pre-Movie.
Relationships: Bobby Mercer/Jack Mercer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Er hatte keine Freunde, keine Familie, niemanden der ihm Liebe gab.  
Das änderte sich als er Evelyn Mercer traf. Sie nahm ihn auf und gab ihm ein zu Hause. Er hatte jetzt Brüder die für ihn eintraten, sich um ihn kümmerten und ihn als einen der ihren behandelten. 

Angel war ein lauter fröhlicher Typ, er hatte meistens ein Lächeln im Gesicht und plapperte über seine Freundin. Jerremaiha war ruhiger, aber immer freundlich und zuvorkommend.  
Dann war da Bobby, der älteste. Er war der Problemfinder, derjenige mit blauen Flecken und gebrochenen Knöcheln. Jack fragte sich oft wie er so geworden war, aber am Ende war es egal, denn Bobby zeigte ihm Liebe.

Am Anfang scheute sich Jack mit Bobby zu sprechen, er war groß und einschüchternd, anders als die anderen. Jack dachte er wäre gewalttätig, aber er merkte schnell, dass nichts wichtiger war als die Familie.  
Bobby war immer nett zu ihm und drängte ihn zu nichts was er nicht sagen oder tun wollte, aber er schupste ihn auch aus sich herauszukommen und sich nicht zu verstecken. Er war immer in der Nähe und sagte ihm er wäre für jedes Problem da.   
Bobby schlief auf dem Sofa, da Jack sein altes Zimmer hatte und niemand wollte das sich der Junge bedrängt fühlte. Er war soviel Rücksicht nicht gewohnt und dankte ihnen mit Tränen in den Augen. Nach einiger Zeit fühlte sich Jack schuldig und er beschloss mit Bobby zu reden.  
"Hey Bobby", sagte er als er ins Wohnzimmer kam. Sie waren allein, die anderen würden erst später kommen.  
"Hey Jackie, alles klar?"  
Jack lächelte bei dem Spitznahmen und sein Herz schlug schneller.  
"Sicher. Ich wollte dich etwas fragen."  
"Schieß los.", Bobby sah immernoch zum Fernseher und Jack stand unbeholfen neben dem Sofa.  
"Also ähm ich dachte du könntest vieleicht wieder in deinem Zimmer schlafen?"  
Bobby drehte sich zu ihm um und sah ihn aufmerksam an."Wieso das?"  
"Naja die Couch ist nicht sonderlich bequem und ich fühle mich schlecht, dass du meinetwegen dein Zimmer verloren hast."  
"Ach Jackie, mach dir keinen Kopf mir gehts gut, aber wenn du willst hol ich das alte Bett aus der Garage."  
Jack freute sich heimlich, dass Bobby im selben Raum schlafen würde und wurde bei seinen eigenen Gedanken rot.  
"Ich denke das sollte kein Problem sein.", sagte er schüchtern und sah seinen ältesten Bruder an. Bobby blickte mit einem warmen Lächeln zurück und winkte ihn zu sich. Jack ging zögerlich zu ihm und wurde dann mit einem Ruck nach unten neben Bobby gezogen. Er musste lachen und kuschelte sich an die Seite des anderen.   
Er fühlte sich nur bei Bobby dazu in der Lage. Bei anderen zuckte er zusammen oder vermied es einfach, aber Bobby war anders, Jack vertraute ihm und nur ihm. Es war komisch schließlich mochte er die anderen auch und ließ sich im Ausnahmefall umarmen aber es war anders bei ihm.  
Bobby legte einen Arm um seine Schultern und streichelte abwesend seinen Nacken. Jack lehnte sich in die Berührung und musste sich ein Stöhnen verkneifen. Es war schön berührt zu werden ohne die Angst vor Schmerzen.

Sie saßen eine Weile so zusammen und sahen sich ein Spiel an, als Angel und Jerry durch die Tür traten. Sie rauften miteinander und schmissen sich auf die Sessel und das Sofa. Angel setzte sich neben ihn und Jack rutschte unbewusst nur ein bisschen näher an Bobby, der sofort einen schützenden Arm um ihn legte. Jack musste lächeln und sah wie Jerry sich die Fernbedienung schnappte und den Kanal wechselte. Dies führte zu einer Diskussion epischen Ausmaßes zwischen Angel und Jerry, sodass Bobby ihm irgendwann zuflüsterte das Bett aus der Garage zu holen. Jack verpflichtete sich und verschwand mit seinem älteren Bruder unbemerkt aus dem Raum.  
Sie fanden nach einigem Stöbern das gesuchte Möbelstück und hieften es die Treppe hoch. Einmal mehr bewunderte Jack die Stärke von Bobby und sah sich seine Muskeln an um sofort den Kopf abzuwenden und verlegen wegzusehen.  
Bobbys/Jacks Zimmer war das größte und bietete daher genug Platz für zwei Betten. Sie räumten alles zurecht und platzierten die Möbel so, dass genug Raum war um zu den Schränken zu kommen.  
"Dann bedanke ich mich Jackie für das verhindern meiner Rückenschmerzen.", sagte Bobby scherzhaft und zerzauste Jacks Haare.  
"Für dich alles Bobby.", sagte Jack und wusste das es die Wahrheit war, er würde alles für seinen Bruder tun.  
"Womit habe ich dich bloß verdient. Endlich jemand der mich zu schätzen weiss."  
"Du bist eben wertvoll.", flüsterte der Jüngere und sah zu Bobby, der ihn belustigt ansah.  
"Ach Jackie, du bist zu gut zu mir.", sagte er und legte seinen Arm um Jacks Hals als er ihn die Treppe hinunter führte.  
Angel und Jerry hatten sich mitlerweile geeinigt und nahmen das komplette Sofa für sich ein.  
"Mach Platz Junge.", sagte Bobby und pickte Angel in die Seite.  
"Wer geht hat verloren, selber Schuld.", begegnete der andere und Bobby verdrehte die Augen. Da Ma mittlerweile zu Hause war hatte ein Kampf keinen Sinn und Bobby setzte sich seufzend in den Sessel der nichte von Jerry eingenommen wurde. Jack stand wieder unbeholfen neben dem Sofa als Bobby ihn erneut am Arm zog, sodass er seitlich auf dem Schoß seines ältesten Bruders landete. Er schrie kurz auf und funkelte Bobby an, der ihm nur ein böses Grinsen gab und sich dann zurücklehnte. Jack tat es ihm gleich, schmiegte sich an die muskulöse Brust und legte den Kopf gegen die angrenzende Schulter. Er bemerkte die Belustigung in den Blicken seiner anderen Brüder, ignorierte sie aber gekonnt und genoss die Wärme die gegen ihn gedrückt wurde.  
Zwanzig Minuten später rief Ma zum Abendessen und er stand widerwillig von seinem bequemen Sitz auf um an den Tisch zu gehen und sich neben Jerry zu setzen. Auf der anderen Seite war Ma und gegenüber Angel und Bobby. Sie sagten das Tisch gebet und bedankten sich bei ihrer Mutter bevor sie sich dem Essen widmeten.  
Nach dem Abwasch gab es die nächste Prügelei um das Badezimmer, welche eindeutig vom Ältesten gewonnen wurde, wie immer. Jack sah gebannt zu, wie Bobby seine Brüder festnagelte und dieses wunderschöne Lächeln im Gesicht hatte. Er zwinkerte Jack zu und schloss dann die Tür um zu duschen. Jack fühlte sich bei Bobbys Blick seltsam warm und wollte sich einreden, dass Bobby vielleicht die gleichen Gefühle hatte. Nachdem Bobby das Badezimmer verließ hielt er die anderen auf, sodass Jack freie Bahn hatte und schnell an ihnen vorbei huschte um seinem Bruder einen dankbaren Blick zu geben.  
Nach einer etwas langen und heißen Dusche ging er zurück in sein Zimmer und war kurz schockiert als er einen hemdlosen Bobby auf seinem Bett fand. Er erholte sich schnell und ging durch den Raum zu seiner Matratze.  
"Spaß gehabt Jackie?", fragte Bobby schelmisch und lachte als er rot wurde und wegsah.  
"Komm schon, das ist nicht schlimm. Jeder braucht ab und zu ne heiße Dusche."  
Er kicherte vor sich hin als Jack ihn schlug und sich von seinem Bruder wegdrehte. Bobby beruhigte sich schließlich und sie wünschten sich eine gute Nacht. Jack schlief schnell als er das gleichmäßige Atmen seines Zimmergenossen hörte.

Es war mitten in der Nacht als Jack keuchend aufwachte als jemand seinen Namen sagte. Er sah sich um und bemerkte wie Bobby ihn besorgt anstarrte.  
"Hey Jackie alles gut.", er flüsterte beruhigend und streichelte Jacks Rücken. Dieser brach in Tränen aus und vergrub sich an Bobbys warmer Brust als sein Bruder ihn an sich zog. Er murmelte leise Wörter und fragte was passiert war.  
"Nichts schlimmes, Albträume wird man nie wieder los.", sagte er und klammerte sich an den Körper vor ihm.  
"Wie oft passiert das?"  
"Eigentlich nur ein paar Mal seid ich hier bin."  
"Wieso hast du nichts gesagt?"  
"Ich wollte keine Probleme machen."  
Bobby seufzte und Jack fühlte sich schlecht, dass er seinem Bruder solche Angst gemacht hat.  
"Jackie, du kannst immer zu mir kommen ok? Es gibt nichts was du fürchten müsstest."  
Jack nickte und hielt sich immernoch fest.  
"Alles gut?", fragte Bobby und entfernte sich um ihn anzusehen. Jack gab nach und sah in die Augen seines Bruders. Er verlor sich kurz in diesem funkelnden Sturm und nickte. Dann legte Bobby ihre Stirn zusammen und sah ihn intensiv an.  
"Ich liebe dich Jackie, das weißt du?"  
"Ich liebe dich auch Bobby.", antwortete Jack mit immernoch nassen Augen.  
"Kannst du hier schlafen?", es war ihm peinlich zu fragen, er war schließlich kein kleines Kind mehr. Bobby verstand sofort und legte sie so hin, dass sich Jack unter seinem Kinn verstecken konnte. Der Ältere fuhr ihm sanft über den Rücken und küsste seinen Kopf.  
"Ich werde immer für dich da sein Jackie."  
Jack hielt sich näher und atmete den vertrauten Geruch ein, der ihm immer ein Gefühl von Sicherheit gab.  
"Und ich für dich."  
Danach versanken beide in der Dunkelheit und hielten sich fest als würden sie zusammen gehören.

Der Morgen kam zu früh für beide und sie wurden vom penetranten Klingeln des Weckers wach gemacht. Jack hielt sich trotzig an Bobby fest als dieser aufstehen wollte.  
"Na los Jackie wir müssen zur Schule."  
Jack schüttelte den Kopf und fühlte sich wie ein Fünfjähriger.  
"Sieh mich an.", forderte der Ältere und Jack hob langsam den Kopf.  
"Ich bin heute den ganzen Tag bei dir ok? Wir können zusammen Mittag essen und wenn es Probleme gibt sagst du mir Bescheid."  
Jack war noch nicht auf der neuen Schule angemeldet gewesen und hatte heute seinen ersten Tag. Er wollte nicht gehen aber wenigstens hätte er seine Brüder bei sich, vor allem Bobby. Er löste sich protestierend von dem Ältesten und stand benommen auf. Sofort ging der Kampf um das Badezimmer erneut los und endete mit einem vorhersehbaren Sieg für Bobby.  
Der restliche Morgen lief wie üblich ab. Angel würde von seiner Freundin schwärmen, Jerry würde die Hausaufgaben machen die er gestern hätte erlediegen sollen, Ma würde liebevoll mit ihnen schimpfen, Jack würde still sein Essen nehmen und heimlich Bobby beobachten und dieser würde alles mit stiller Belustigung aufnehmen und sie Idioten nennen.

Als sie schließlich aus dem Haus gingen rannten Angel und Jerry voraus während die anderen beiden zurückblieben. Bobby erklärte einmal mehr, dass wenn es Ärger gab er sich darum kümmern würde und Jack ignorierte hartnäckig die Wärme die in ihm aufstieg wenn Bobby ihn beschützen wollte.  
Sie kamen letztlich gemeinsam an und zeigten Jack den Weg zum Direktor, den sie mittlerweile im Schlaf gehen könnten. Er wurde von allen in eine dicke Umarmung gezogen und Bobby zerzauste seine Haare bevor er mit den anderen zu seiner Klasse ging.  
Jack war nervös von ihnen weg zu sein und ging um seinen Stundenplan zu holen. Er hatte zuerst Biologie und fand den Raum nach einigem Suchen.  
Der Lehrer stellte ihn kurz vor und er sah das Flackern der Angst als sie seinen Nachnamen nannte. Er fragte sich wie schlimm genau seine Brüder wirklich waren um so eine Reaktion auszulösen. Er setzte sich nach hinten und lauschte dem Murmeln der anderen Kinder.  
Die Stunde verging schleppend und er sprang auf als es endlich klingelte. Bobby wartete bereits mit Angel und Jerry vor der Tür und alle schenkten ihm ein blendendes Lächeln.  
"Und wie wars?", fragte Angel aufgeregt und Jack verdrehte die Augen.  
"Es war langweilig, wie erwartet."  
Alle lachten bevor Bobby wie gewohnt einen Arm über seine Schulter legte.  
"Das ist mein Junge.", sagte er stolz und strahlte Jack an, er dachte das war nicht ganz falsch.   
Sie gingen zusammen in die Cafeteria um zu frühstücken als sie von ein paar Jungs gestoppt wurden.  
"Na wen haben wir denn da. Habt ihr ein neues Mitglied in eurem Club.", spottete der Junge und seine Freunde lachten. Jack trat sofort näher an Bobby und versteckte sich leicht hinter ihm. Er kannte solche Menschen, er hatte früh gelernt das Widerstand nur schmerzhafter sein würde.  
"Ein Wunder das du weiter als drei zählen kannst Matt.", sagte Angel und Bobby trat instinktiv vor seinen kleinen Bruder.  
"Hast du noch nicht genug Zeit im Krankenhaus verbracht oder willst du einfach nicht zur Schule?", fragte der älteste Mercer Junge.  
Jack sah wie Thomas wütend schnaubte um dann zu ihm zu blicken.  
"Wir finden dich Kleiner, deine Bodyguards sind nicht immer da."  
Bevor er registrierte was passiert war lagen die Roudis auf dem Boden und Bobby schlug boshaft auf Thomas ein, während sich die anderen beiden um den Rest seiner Bande kümmerten.  
"Wag es dir nicht ihn nochmal anzusprechen kapiert. Wenn ich dich auch nur in der Nähe von meinem Bruder sehe wirst du dieses Jahr garnicht mehr zur Schule kommen."  
Mir einem letzten Schlag stand Bobby und ging auf Jack zu.  
"Keine Sorge Jackie ich hab deinen Rücken."  
Zusammen setzten die vier ihren Weg fort und sahen wie die anderen Schüler sie ängstlich ansahen. Jack spürte Stolz in sich, dass er den Namen Mercer trug.

In der Cafeteria nahm er neben Bobby Platz und nahm vorsichtig dessen Hand. Er schnappte sich eine Serviette und tunkte sie in sein Wasser bevor er sanft die Knöchel reinigte. Angel und Jerry taten dasselbe und er bemerkte wie Bobby ihn anlächelte.   
Er beendete seine Arbeit, hielt aber die Hand weiter fest. Es war so ungewohnt, dass sich jemand für ihn einsetzte. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass sich jemals jemand für ihn verletzt hatte. Er sah weiter auf die Hand und verschränkte die Finger mit denen seines Bruders. Als er bemerkte was er tat blickte er schnell zu Bobby auf und erwartete Spott, aber sein Bruder nahm schweigend seine Hand und küsste seinen Kopf. Selbst als andere vorbeigingen ließ sein Bruder ihre Hände einfach auf dem Tisch als wäre es normal sich an den Händen zu halten.  
Gegenüber grinsden Angel und Jerry ihn an und gaben dann mit ihrer Kampfstory an und wie sie alleine zehn Typen ausgeschaltet hätten. Er sah hoch und musste zusammen mit Bobby lachen was zum murren der beiden anderen führte die schließlich den Tisch verließen um zu Angels Freundin zu gehen.   
"Sei froh, dass du wenigstens einen vernünftigen in der Familie hast Jackie.", lachte sein Bruder und Jack stoppte.  
Familie.  
Ein Wort das Schmerz und Leid bedeutete und nun für soviel mehr stand. Er hatte Liebe und Fürsorge gefunden und Bobby sagte es als wäre er nie woanders gewesen. Ein dummes Grinsen breitete sich über seinem Gesicht aus.  
Sie aßen in relativem Schweigen, die Hände immernoch verbunden, als zwei Mädchen auf sie zukamen und unsicher ihre Hände rangen.  
"Hey Bobby.", sagte die linke und strich sich schüchtern die Haare hinters Ohr.  
Bobby sah sie erwartungsvoll an und wartete offensichtlich auf den Grund ihres Daseins.  
"Wir wollten fragen ob du bei uns sitzen willst?", kicherte die rechte nervös und ignorierte ihn völlig.  
"Nein danke.", sagte sein Bruder schlicht und wandte sich wieder seinem Essen zu.  
"Komm schon, der Kleine kann sicherlich fünf Minuten allein sein.", forderte die linke mit leichtem Spott.  
Bobby entwirrte ihre Hände und Jacks Herz sank rapide ab als er sicher war, Bobby würde ihn einfach verlassen. Stattdessen zog er ihn an sich und starrte die Mädchen böse an.  
"Wie ich schon sagte bleibe ich bei meinem Bruder, der offensichtlich bessere und höflichere Gesellschaft ist als ihr beide wo ihr es nichtmal geschafft habt ihn zu begrüßen und jetzt verschwindet."  
Die Mädchen sahen geschockt aus bevor sie hastig wegliefen.  
"Gott Jackie, Frauen sind die schlimmsten."  
Er musste lachen, auch wenn es eher vor Erleichterung war. Bobby war auf seiner Seite, es war ein berauschendes Gefühl.  
"Danke Bobby."  
"Wofür?"  
"Das du meinen Rücken hast."  
Die Augen seines Bruders wurden weicher.  
"Immer und überall Jackie."  
Er zog ihn wieder an sich und Jack lehnte sich glücklich in die Wärme.   
Er liebte sie alle aber Bobby war etwas Besonderes und er würde jede Umarmung genießen und schätzen beschloss er feierlich.  
Der restliche Schultag ging vorbei ohne weitere Zwischenfälle. Niemand hatte sie dem Direktor verpetzt, obwohl jeder wusste wer die Schlägerei gewann. Jack bemerkte, es war ein offenes Geheimnis, dass niemand sich mit den Mercers anlegen würde wenn sie einen Selbsterhaltungstrieb hatten. So ging er nach dem letzten Klingeln aus dem Raum um mit seiner Familie nach Hause zu eilen.   
Sie erledigten ihre Hausaufgaben, Ma würde sie kontrollieren, und setzten sich dann ins Wohnzimmer wobei Bobby sofort den Sessel nahm und Jack mit sich zog. Er lehnte sich an ihn und sagte sich, dass er das nicht versauen würde, er wird alles tun um diese Liebe zu behalten und sich als würdig zu erweisen.


	2. Chapter 2

Die restliche Woche verlief ähnlich. Sie gingen zur Schule, sie verprügelten Leute die es nicht besser wussten und Jack wurde immer stolzer den Namen Mercer zu tragen. Er freute sich, dass Bobby bei ihm schlief, obwohl keine neuen Albträume aufgetaucht sind. Ma war so liebevoll wie immer und tadelte sie über den Ärger den sie verursachten.   
Am Freitag saß er in seiner letzten Unterrichtsstunde und grübelte über das Wochenende. Er war sich nicht sicher was er tun würde, da die anderen wahrscheinlich schon Pläne hatten. Als es klingelte stürmten alle aus dem Raum und jubelten über zwei schulfreie Tage. Jack packte langsam seine Sachen und folgte ihnen. Wie jedes Mal warteten seine Brüder vor dem Raum und rauften sich wegen einer Kleinigkeit.  
"Hey das ist er.", rief Angel und sie ließen sich los. Sie begrüßten sich wie immer und liefen nebeneinander zum Ausgang. Jack freute sich mittlerweile jedes Mal wenn sie so gingen, da Bobby immer einen Arm um ihn legte. Es hatte etwas beruhigendes und er lehnte sich an ihn.   
Sie waren gerade die letzten Stufen hinuntergegangen als sie von einer Gruppe aufgehalten wurden. Jack stellte sich instinktiv hinter Bobby, welcher wie zuvor einen Schritt vor ihn trat.  
"Hey wir wollen keinen Ärger.", sagte einer der drei Jungs.  
"Was willst du dann?", fragte Jerry der neben Angel in Kampfhaltung gegangen war.  
"Morgen ist ne Party und ihr seid eingeladen.", sagte eines der Mädchen der Gruppe und lächelte Bobby an.  
"Sicher Mann auf jeden Fall.", freuten sich seine beiden älteren Brüder sofort während der Älteste still blieb.  
"Klasse, und du?", fragte das Mädchen schüchtern, ihr Blick auf Bobby.  
"Nein danke.", sagte er schlicht und ging mit Jack an ihnen vorbei.   
"Du kannst ruhig gehen Bobby.", versuchte er es und war unsicher ob er etwas falsch gemacht hatte.  
"Bei diesen Leuten will ich nicht auf eine Party gehen Jackie."  
"Wieso, sie schienen nett."   
Bobby spottete.  
"Ja ich bin mir sicher. Hör mal Jackie, es ist egal wie angesagt Kids erscheinen sie sind und bleiben Arschlöcher und abgesehen davon hätten sie dich niemals ins Haus gelassen und was sollte ich da ohne meinen lieblings Zimmergenossen tun?", er lächelte ihn an und Jack fühlte sich warm.  
"Aber du solltest wegen mir nichts aufgeben müssen. Was haben sie gegen mich?"  
"Ich gebe überhaupt nichts auf, ich bin kein großer Party Typ. Und was sie gegen dich haben ist leider die Tatsache, dass du neu und zu jung bist. Du bist zwar einer von uns aber du hast noch niemanden ins Krankenhaus gebracht."  
"Oh.", sagte er niedergeschlagen. Dann wurde er gestoppt und zu seinem Bruder umgedreht.  
"Hey, es ist mir scheiß egal was andere sagen ok! Das sind die idiotischen Ansichten von Kindern die in ihrem Leben noch nichts durchgemacht haben. Sie haben ihre Familien und ein nettes zu Hause wo sie alles kriegen was sie wollen. Du und ich und Angel und Jerry, wir mussten für alles kämpfen. Sie haben keine Ahnung was wir tun mussten um zu überleben also scheiß ich auf ihre Meinung, du und ich sind gleich, wir kommen aus derselben Welt ohne Sonnenschein. Also lass dich niemals runterziehen weil verwöhnte Kids die Ansicht haben du wärst es nicht wert, weil sie nicht wissen wovon sie sprechen."  
Jack sah ihn ehrfürchtig an und blinzelte schnell die aufkommenden Tränen weg. Es gelang ihm nicht ganz und Bobby wischte die eine die entkommen war vorsichtig mit dem Daumen weg. Jack umarmte ihn fest und vergrub sich in seinem Nacken.  
"Dankeschön.", flüsterte er.  
"Immer gerne Jackie."  
Als er hörte wie die anderen kamen löste er sich von dem Älteren und lächelte ihn dankbar an. Bobby zerzauste sein Haar und legte wieder einen Arm um seine Schultern.  
"Wieso gehst du nicht hin?", fragte Angel sobald er sie erreicht hatte.  
"Kein Interesse.", antwortete Bobby schlicht und führte sie um eine Ecke.  
"Ach komm Mann, die Mädels sind nur wegen dir da.", jammerte der zweit Jüngste.  
"Dann würde ich mir Gedanken machen Angel."  
"Du bist ein Arschloch, ich sags dir. Versau mir bloß nicht Jacki-Poo hier mit deiner Einstellung."  
"Mir geht’s gut, danke.", spottete er und verdrehte die Augen.  
"Das sagen sie immer und dann kannst du ihm nicht mehr entkommen. Ich spreche aus Erfahrung."  
"Du bist einfach ein Weichei im Gegensatz zu Jackie also heul nicht rum.", sagte Bobby böse.  
"Komm mir nicht so, nur weil du der Älteste bist brauchst du dich nicht aufspielen.", sagte Angel gutmütig.  
"Wer jammert denn ständig rum. Ich bin nur nach Hause gegangen und habe mich nett mit Jackie unterhalten."  
"Mit dir kann man sich nicht nett unterhalten.", schrie Angel und warf die Hände hoch.  
"Gott du bist so eine Drama Queen.", mischte sich Jerry ein und schlug Angel auf den Kopf.  
Jack wappnete sich und rutschte näher an seinen Bruder als das Gerangel begann. Jerry befreite sich lachend und lief die letzten Meter zur Haustür dicht gefolgt von einem meckernden Angel.  
"Sie sind was Besonderes oder?", fragte Jack mit einem Schmunzeln im Gesicht.  
"Du kennst sie noch nicht lange. Es wird noch schlimmer.", lachte auch Bobby und öffnete die Haustür für ihn.  
"So ein Gentleman."  
"Ladys first."  
Jack schlug ihm auf den Arm und ging hinein als Bobby wieder lachte. Es war ein wunderschönes Geräusch und er musste lächeln.  
Er verstaute seine Sachen in ihrem Zimmer und war froh, dass er keine Hausaufgaben hatte. Wieder im Wohnzimmer sah er wie seine beiden Brüder auf dem Boden lagen und eine Parodie des Wrestlings bieteten. Er setzte sich zu Bobby auf das Sofa, einmal ohne Angel darauf, und lehnte sich zurück. Es war komisch so zu sitzen, mit lachenden Menschen und einem Gefühl der Sicherheit. Er war immer noch ab und zu misstrauisch aber sie hatten ihm nie etwas Böses gewollt. Er entspannte sich gegen Bobbys Schulter und lächelte vor sich hin. Er sah auf und blickte in das Gesicht seines ältesten Bruders. Sofort drehte er den Kopf als er immer noch dieses verträumte Lächeln im Gesicht hatte.  
"Ein neuer Schwarm Jackie?", sagte er mit einem Funkeln in den Augen.  
"Halt die Klappe."  
"Oh Jackie hat eine kleine Freundin... oder einen kleinen Freund?"  
Die anderen beendeten ihre Rauferei und lachten bei Bobbys Kommentar.  
"Ja Jackie-Poo, wie heißt er?", mischte sich Angel ein und Jack wäre am liebsten aus dem Raum gerannt.  
"Ich habe keinen Freund.", sagte er laut und die anderen mussten wieder lachen.  
"Sei nicht schüchtern Jackie, wie heißt er?"  
"Ihr seid alles Idioten.", konnte er nur antworten und war froh das Ma in diesem Moment das Haus betrat.  
"Hört auf den Kleinen zu ärgern.", sagte sie als erstes und bekam drei kleinlaute Entschuldigungen bevor sie in der Küche verschwand.  
Er wollte sich gerade wieder entspannen als er Bobbys Atem an seinem Ohr fühlte.  
"Du solltest mir lieber seinen Namen sagen Jackie.", hauchte er und Jack schauderte. Das war viel zu nah und viel zu real. Bevor er denken konnte platzte er "Bobby" heraus. Er schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund und wollte im Erdboden versinken. Sein Bruder nahm es zum Glück als Tadel und lehnte sich wieder zurück. Er atmete erleichtert auf und dankte Gott für kleine Gnaden.

Der Nachmittag verlief ereignislos nachdem Angel und Jerry ihre Plätze gefunden hatten und alle auf den Fernseher starrten. Als das Abendessen bereit war gingen sie wie üblich die Gebete durch und stritten sich um den Abwasch. Er verlor leider und musste die Teller abräumen als die anderen in ihre Zimmer verschwanden.  
"Soll ich dir helfen?"  
Jack sprang fast und drehte sich erschrocken um als er Angels Stimme hörte.  
"Wenn du willst."  
Beide schnappten sich das Geschirr und begannen in kameradschaftlicher Stille.  
"Was ist das zwischen dir und Bobby?", fragte Angel aus dem Nichts heraus und Jack ließ fast den Teller fallen.  
"Was meinst du?"  
"Ich meine die Tatsache, dass er der Einzige ist der dich berühren darf ohne ein Zucken zu kriegen."  
"Es ist schwer zu erklären."  
"Versuchs."  
"Naja es ist irgendwie anders mit ihm... weißt du ich liebe euch alle, ohne Frage aber du hast Jerry und ich fühle mich irgendwie als Eindringling bei euch beiden. Bobby ist anders er... passt auf alle auf ohne an sich zu denken und er ist genauso allein wie ich. Ich denke ich wollte einfach einen Freund haben und er war der Erste der nicht gedrückt hat."  
"Du bist kein Eindringling, aber ich verstehe deine Argumente. Weißt du ich mache mir immer Sorgen um ihn, er zeigt es nicht aber er hat viel Scheiße für uns durchgemacht. Wir bedeuten ihm alles und er würde alles für uns tun. Jerry und ich kamen fast zur selben Zeit hier an. Bobby hat uns ständig gehänselt, war aber immer ernst wenn es die Situation erforderte. Er hat mir und Jerry wirklich geholfen damit umzugehen. Wir haben ihn immer mit Heldenverehrung angesehen ohne zu merken, dass er auch nur ein Mensch war. Er war lange Zeit allein, er war Nähe nicht gewohnt und hat es trotzdem geschafft uns zu trösten wenn wir wieder einen schlechten Traum hatten. Ich bin froh, dass er dich jetzt hat. Du bist anders, er hat dich von Anfang an anders behandelt. Nicht das er uns nicht auch liebt aber ich glaube bei dir kann er sich ausruhen. Es ist komisch aber Jerry und ich haben immer angenommen, dass er irgendwie durchkommt, aber er braucht eine Pause."  
"Du denkst ich bin dafür der Richtige?"  
"Kleiner, du bist der Erste der jemals in sein Zimmer durfte."  
"Im Ernst?"  
"Ja, er hat es beschützt wie ein Heiligtum. Es war seine Idee es dir zu überlassen weißt du, stell dir vor wie schockiert wir waren, selbst Ma. Aber er hat etwas in dir gesehen und ich denke, dass du gut für ihn bist, jemand der zur Abwechslung auf ihn aufpasst."  
Jack schwieg, wieso sollte ausgerechnet er etwas Besonderes sein?   
"Mach dir keinen Kopf Jack. Du machst mehr als du denkst. Ich hab ihn noch nie so entspannt gesehen wie in letzter Zeit."  
"Danke Angel.", er lächelte und sein Bruder nickte ihm zu bevor er seine Arbeit beendete und aus dem Raum ging.  
Jack stand noch eine Weile da. Könnte es sein, dass Bobby ihn so brauchte wie Jack ihn. Es war komisch aber er wollte unbedingt das es wahr wäre. Er wollte diese Person für Bobby sein wo er so viel für ihn getan hatte.

Er räumte alles weg und stieg die Treppe hoch. Er öffnete ihre Tür und sah seinen Bruder mit einer Zeitschrift in der Hand auf dem Bett. Jack überlegte einen Moment bevor er seinen Entschluss fasste und auf Bobby zuging. Dieser sah auf und legte die Zeitschrift neben sich als Jack auf seinen Schoß krabelte und ihn fest umarmte. Bobby zögerte nicht und hielt ihn fest.  
"Ist alles gut Jackie?"  
Er musste lachen, war das nicht die Essenz dessen was sein Bruder war. Er sorgte sich zuerst um die anderen.  
"Alles gut.", antwortete er leise.  
Nach ein paar Minuten sprach Bobby wieder.  
"Komm schon Jackie was ist los?"  
"Du verdienst jemanden der sich um dich kümmert.", sagte Jack einfach und sah ihm in die Augen. Er merkte wie sein Bruder überrascht aussah und musste lächeln.  
"Was meinst du?"  
"Was ich gesagt habe. Ich hab eben mit Angel gesprochen und er hat mir etwas klar gemacht. Du kümmerst dich so sehr um andere, dass du dich selbst vergisst. Ich möchte mich um dich kümmern also akzeptier es besser."  
"Sieh an wer da ein bisschen selbstbewusst wird.", lächelte Bobby aber es war keine Schärfe dahinter. Er zog Jack wieder zu sich und hielt ihn fest.  
"Danke Jackie.", flüsterte er leise und Jack lächelte erleichtert. Er hatte Angst, dass sein Bruder ihn einfach auslachen würde, aber Bobby hat wieder bewiesen, dass er ihm vertrauen kann.

In dieser Nacht schliefen sie das erste Mal gemeinsam in Jacks Bett ein. Bobbys starke Arme um ihn geschlungen und er vergraben in der Wärme und Sicherheit seines Bruders. Er spürte wie Bobby sanft seine Schläfe küsste bevor er lächelnd und glücklich einschlief.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack erwachte als Erster am nächsten Morgen. Er stieg langsam aus dem Schlaf und fühlte als erstes die unglaubliche Hitze um ihn. Er brauchte einen Moment bis er das leise Atmen neben sich hörte und mühsam seine Augen öffnete. Dort sah er ihn liegen, seinen Bruder. Er erinnert sich an gestern und musste lächeln, er wollte immer so aufwachen. Er verfolgte die weichen Formen wo sonst harte Linien zu sehen waren. Bobby sah friedlich aus, er war einfach wunderschön. Sein Haar ragte in alle Richtungen und er hatte seine Arme fest um ihn geschlossen. Jack wollte nicht mal versuchen sich von ihm zu entfernen, er könnte nicht wenn er es wollte. Er hatte sich nie so sicher gefühlt wie in den Armen seines Bruder und er würde das genießen solange er konnte. Er beobachtete weiter wie Bobby schlief und wurde von einem plötzlichen Drang überwältigt, ihn zu küssen. Diese wundervollen Lippen, er wollte wissen wie sie sich anfühlen würden. Es wäre sein erster Kuss, auch wenn er schon in der High School war. Es hatte nie eine Möglichkeit gegeben und ihm erschien die Vorstellung jemand anderen zu berühren plötzlich fern und unmöglich.  
"Mach ein Foto, es hält länger.", sagte Bobby rau vom Schlaf und blinzelte ihn an.  
Jack erschreckte sich und wäre vom Bett gefallen, hätte sein Bruder ihn nicht festgehalten.  
"Bobby ähm... wie lange bist du schon wach?"  
"Lange genug um zu sehen wie du mich beobachtest. Echt gruselig Mann."  
"Es tut mir leid.. Ich wollte nicht...ich.."  
"Hey, beruhige dich. Alles ist gut Jackie."  
"Aber ich will nicht, dass du mich für gruselig hältst."  
"Mach dir keine Sorgen."  
Jack sah weiterhin nicht überzeugt aus. Was wenn Bobby ihn jetzt wegstoßen würde, weil er so ein Freak ist.  
"Jackie hör auf. Ich sehe was du denkst."  
Er machte sich immer noch Gedanken.  
"Ok hör zu und wenn du das jemals erzählst werde ich dir etwas schlimmes antun alles klar." Jack nickte. "Also gut...ich beobachte dich auch manchmal ok?"  
Bobby sah eindeutig unbehaglich aus und Jack wollte das nicht. Trotzdem wurde ihm warm als der Andere das aussprach.  
"Warum?"  
"Du zu erst.", forderte der Ältere und sah ihn intensiv an.  
"Ähm..."  
"Spuck es aus."  
"Ich finde dich schön.", platzte Jack heraus, wollte sich sofort treten und sah beschämt nach unten.  
"Jackie.", sprach sein Bruder nach einem Moment der unangenehmen Stille.  
Jack versteckte sich in Bobbys Brust und konnte dem Anderen jetzt nicht in die Augen sehen.  
"Komm schon Jackie, sieh mich an."  
Nach deutlichem Zögern folgte er der Aufforderung, so wie er es immer tat.  
"Ich finde dich auch schön weißt du.", es wurde mit einem so liebevollen Ton gesprochen, dass sein Herz kurz aussetzte. Er war Vieles, aber nicht schön, nicht so wie Bobby. Dann bekam er einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf.  
"Au."  
"Ich habs dir gesagt, hör auf mit diesem Scheiß. Ich meine es ernst, du bist wunderschön. Allein deine Augen, ich kann es nicht mal in Worte fassen, aber ich muss mich manchmal körperlich zwingen wegzusehen."  
Jack wurde wieder rot, hielt aber dem Blick stand. Bobby fuhr mit den Fingern über seinen Kiefer und hielt dann sein Gesicht.  
"Jedes Mal wenn du lächelst strahlst du auf eine Weise, die den ganzen Raum heller macht." , er streichelte sanft über seinen Wangenknochen.  
"Und wenn du lachst, es ist das schönste Geräusch auf der Welt."  
Bobby beugte sich vor und lehnte seine Stirn gegen die von Jack.  
"Ich liebe ich Jackie, also hör auf zu denken du wärst es nicht wert."  
Jack hatte Tränen in den Augen und legte seine Hand auf die von Bobby.  
"Ich liebe dich auch.", sprach er leise und schloss die Augen.  
"Darf ich dich küssen?", fragte der Ältere nach einem Moment und Jack schloss den Abstand zwischen ihnen und drückte seine Lippen gegen die von Bobby.   
Es war so viel besser als er es sich vorgestellt hat. Es war weich und vorsichtig und Bobby streichelte immer noch sein Gesicht. Er fuhr mit seiner Zunge über Jacks Lippe und er öffnete sich sofort. Bobby schmeckte fantastisch und er war so unglaublich warm.   
Sie brachen auseinander und Jack musste keuchen. Dann öffnete er langsam die Augen und sah reine Liebe in dem Blick vor sich. Er beugte sich wieder vor und verschloss ihre Lippen. Diesmal war es dringender und er wollte alles fühlen was er konnte. Er zog sich näher an seinen Bruder und hielt sich für sein liebes Leben fest. Schließlich trennte sich Bobby von ihm und er stieß ein Jammern aus.  
"Ganz ruhig Jackie.", lachte der Ältere.  
Jack vergrub sein Gesicht in seinem Nacken und atmete tief ein. Bobbys Hände strichen über seinen Rücken und zeichneten kleine Muster in seine Haut.  
"Ich kann nicht glauben, dass das passiert.", stieß er ungläubig aus. Noch nicht sicher, ob dies nicht doch ein Traum war.  
"Wieso sagst du das?"  
"Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du mich so mögen würdest."  
Bobby stoppte und Jack geriet leicht in Panik. Dann zog sich der Ältere zurück und er geriet schwer in Panik.  
"Jackie du musst mir etwas versprechen."  
"Alles.", sagte er sofort und es war wahr, wie könnte er Bobby etwas verweigern.  
"Bitte versprich mir, dass du aufhörst an dir zu zweifeln ok? Bitte tu das für mich, weil ich es nicht ertrage, dass du dich unter Wert verkaufst."  
"Ich versuche.", sagte er, hoffnungsvoll es würde reichen. Dann wurde er wieder festgehalten.  
"Ich liebe dich Jackie und egal was du tust, das wird sich niemals ändern. Auch wenn ich es nicht immer zeige du bedeutest mir viel."  
"Du mir auch." Und war das nicht die Untertreibung des Jahres. Bobby bedeutete ihm alles. Es war verrückt wo sie sich noch kein halbes Jahr kannten, aber Jack konnte sich nicht mehr vorstellen ohne ihn zu leben.  
"Ich muss dich etwas fragen und es gibt keine falsche Antwort ok?"  
"Ok."  
"Möchtest du es geheim halten?"  
Er fror ein. Er wollte es in die Welt hinaus brüllen, aber wäre es Bobby peinlich? Schließlich war er in den Augen seiner Freunde ein kleines Kind.  
"Wenn du willst.", es würde ihm weh tun, aber er hätte immerhin seinen Bruder hier bei sich.  
"Ich möchte es nicht, deshalb habe ich dich gefragt."  
"Ich möchte es auch nicht, aber werden die anderen nicht über dich lachen?"  
Bobby sah ihm wieder in die Augen, sein Blick sehr ernst.  
"Jackie, ich habe es dir bereits gesagt und ich sage es wieder, ICH LIEBE DICH, Punkt. Es ist mir scheiß egal was andere Leute sagen oder meinen zu wissen. DU bist wichtig und ich möchte nicht, dass du denkst irgendetwas könnte das ändern, alles klar?! Ich wollte es nur wissen, weil es eine private Sache ist und ich nicht für dich entscheiden werde, wenn du es so lassen willst."  
Jack war beeindruckt von der Rücksicht, die auf ihn genommen wurde. Er gewöhnte sich nur langsam daran und es war überwältigend.  
"Es stört mich nicht. Ich wäre stolz, wenn du es erzählen willst. Aber ich habe etwas Angst wie Ma und die anderen es aufnehmen.", gab er leise zu. Es nagte an ihm, würden sie ihn wieder wegschicken oder schlimmer noch, Bobby beschuldigen.   
"Sie lieben dich, das wird sich nicht ändern. Ich glaube nicht, dass es sie wirklich stören würde. Aber du kannst dir Zeit nehmen darüber nachzudenken wenn du willst." Bobby klang etwas defensiv und Jack konnte das nicht haben.  
"Ich brauche keine Zeit. Aber versprich mir das du zu mir hältst, bitte.", es war dumm, aber er musste das irgendwie hören.  
"Bis zum Ende Jackie."  
Und dann beschloss Jack, dass er damit umgehen könnte.

Sie lagen noch einige Zeit danach im Bett und kuschelten sich zusammen. Jack wollte Bobby unbedingt wieder küssen, aber er vermutete, dass Bobby ihn nicht überfordern wollte. Jack war ihm wirklich dankbar dafür.  
Dann kam der Ruf für das Mittagessen und sie mussten widerwillig nach unten gehen. Angel und Jerry saßen im Wohnzimmer und Ma stand in der Küche.  
"Ich würde gerne zuerst mit ihr sprechen.", sagte er als die Küche in Sicht kam.  
"Alles was du willst.", antwortete Bobby und bat ihre Mutter mit ihnen nach draußen zu kommen.  
"Also was gibt es Jungs?", fragte sie und Jack hatte den Eindruck sie wüsste es schon.  
"Also ähm... wir wollten etwas mit dir besprechen.", stotterte er hervor und bemerkte wie Bobby schmunzelte. Dann sah er seine Mutter an und sie lächelte liebevoll.  
"Seid gut zueinander ok?", war alles was sie sagte und umarmte ihn dann.  
"Wie.."  
"Eine Mutter weiß alles.", sagte sie nur geheimnisvoll und blickte dann zu dem Älteren.  
"Du wirst auf ihn aufpassen.", forderte sie streng.  
"Das weißt du.", sagte Bobby.  
"Das tue ich.", sie umarmte seinen Bruder und schenkte ihnen ein blendendes Lächeln.  
"Hat ganzschön gedauert."  
Dann ging sie wieder ins Haus.  
Er atmete erleichtert aus und drehte sich um.  
"Was hab ich dir gesagt.", ärgerte sein Bruder und gab ihm einen liebevollen Kuss.  
"Ich weiß... Also bin ich jetzt dein Freund?", er fragte kleinlaut und wurde wieder rot als er sich fühlte wie in der Grundschule.  
"Das will ich doch hoffen, sonst muss ich mir wen anders suchen."  
"Arschloch.", Jack musste grinsen.  
Dann wurde Jack tief geküsst und er schlang die Arme um den Hals seines Freundes, Gott wie sich das anhörte.  
"Ich liebe dich, vergiss das nicht."  
"Wenn du mir dasselbe versprichst.", hauchte Jack.  
"Mann sieh mich an, du machst mich zu einem Mädchen.", lachte Bobby und legte einen Arm um seine Schultern um ihn wieder ins Haus zu führen.

Drinnen saßen alle schon am Tisch und sahen sie neugierig an.  
"Es ist offiziell?", fragte Angel und Bobby nickte. Jerry lächelte ihn an und damit war das Thema besprochen. Jack konnte sein Glück nicht fassen. Er hatte Angst sie würden ihn rausschmeißen oder sie beschuldigen, aber es schien, dass alle es erwartet hatten und er fragte sich ob er doch nicht so subtil war wie er dachte.  
Das Essen verlief wie immer. Seine Brüder scherzten, Ma meckerte und Bobby beobachtete sie. Es war so natürlich, als wäre es nie anders gewesen. Diesmal musste Jerry den Abwasch erledigen und er konnte mit den anderen beiden ins Wohnzimmer gehen. Angel nahm diesmal den Sessel und Jack setzte sich wie üblich neben Bobby, mit dem Unterschied, dass er sich jetzt offen an ihn drückte und dafür einen Kuss auf den Kopf bekam. Er musste wie ein Idiot lächeln, denn als er Andel ansah verdrehte dieser nur die Augen.   
"Und wie ist er im Bett, Jackie-Poo?", fragte sein Bruder schelmisch.  
"Um Gottes Willen Angel.", meckerte Bobby und starrte ihn böse an.  
"Was? Ich darf doch wohl fragen."  
"Nein darfst du nicht.", war die schlichte Antwort und Angel muss etwas in Bobbys Augen gesehen haben, denn er ließ es fallen und sah wieder auf den Bildschirm.  
"Er will wahrscheinlich wissen wie es funktioniert.", flüsterte Jack so leise, dass nur Bobby es hören konnte. Dieser brach in Gelächter aus und er fing sich einen grimmigen Blick von Angel.  
"Was flüstert ihr da?", wollte er wissen und setzte sich auf.  
"Nichts was du wissen müsstest.", antwortete Jack und Bobby kicherte über ihm. Er entspannte sich weiter in den Körper seines Freundes, er mochte dieses Wort wirklich, und sah Angel amüsiert an. Dann kam Jerry herein und wollte wissen was los ist.  
"Die beiden Turteltauben fangen mit dem Geflüster an.", grummelte Angel und Jerry sah sie an.  
"Ist es schon soweit?", es war keine Bosheit dahinter und Jack war froh darüber.  
"Ich weiß nicht, ist es?", er fragte Bobby und bekam einen festen Kuss auf den Mund.  
"Ehh, nehmt euch ein Zimmer.", riefen die anderen beiden, aber Jack hörte sie kaum als seine Lippen gegen die von Bobby glitten. Dann trennten sie sich und Bobby lächelte ihn einfach an bevor er sich zu seinen anderen Brüdern umdrehte.  
"Da ist die Antwort und jetzt halt die Klappe und hör auf eifersüchtig zu sein."  
"Als gäbe es etwas auf das ich eifersüchtig sein könnte.", sagte Angel.  
"Oh bestreite es nicht, jeder will was von mir, aber ich stehe leider nicht mehr zur Verfügung. "  
"So ein Pech aber auch.", entgegnete der Andere sarkastisch.  
"Sei nicht traurig, du kannst mich immer noch in deinen Träumen sehen."  
"Ich bin nicht so scharf auf Albträume Alter."  
Dann lachten sie alle laut los und entspannten sich in ihren Sitzen. 

Der Nachmittag verlief schleppend und ruhig, wenn man die Kämpfe um die Fernbedienung weg lässt. Er wurde immer geschmeidiger gegen den Körper neben ihm und ließ sich festhalten. Angel als auch Jerry waren irgendwann hoch gegangen um sich für die Party fertig zu machen.  
"Und wie sehen wir aus?", fragte ersterer hochmütig als er sich zwischen das Sofa und den Fernseher stellte.  
"Als hättest du es bitter nötig.", sagte der Älteste trocken und scheuchte Angel aus dem Weg.  
"Du musst reden mit deinem billig Markt Look.  
"Ich finde es sieht gut aus.", mischte er sich ein und sah Bobby genau an.  
"Siehst du, Jackie hat Geschmack.", meldete sich sein Freund, immer noch toll, und küsste ihn kurz.  
"Wenn er mit dir zusammen ist kann es nicht so viel sein.", spottete Angel neben der Couch.  
"Also wollen wir.", mischte sich Jerry ein und hatte offensichtlich keine Lust auf eine weitere Diskussion.  
"Sicher, dass ihr nicht mit wollt?"  
Bobby sah ihn an und er zuckte die Achseln. Es war nicht so als wäre er nicht gern mit Bobby allein, aber er fühlte sich gefangen und wollte aus dem Haus kommen.  
"Ich hätte nichts dagegen.", sagte er zögernd und sah den Mann neben sich an.  
"Wenn du willst.", sagte Bobby und seine Augen zeigten Jack, dass er absolut alles tun würde was er verlangt.  
"Na dann los.", drängte Angel.  
Sie standen auf und Bobby schnappte sich ihre Jacken.  
"Wollt ihr so gehen?", fragte er sichtlich schockiert.  
Jack sah sich und dann Bobby an. Er trug einfache Jeans wie Bobby und hatte ein graues Shirt an. Sein Freund, so toll, trug ein enges weißes Top, was seine Muskeln betonte, das er auch in der Nacht an hatte. Seine Brüder hingegen hatten sich in Schale geworfen und wurden von schicken Hosen und ordentlichen Hemden geschmückt.  
"Für wen sollte ich mich schick machen?", fragte der Älteste und half Jack in seine Jacke. Er konnte nur zustimmen, schließlich wäre er sowieso die ganze Zeit bei Bobby.  
"Trotzdem, das ist erbärmlich.", sagte der Zweitjüngste und sah sie missbilligend an.  
"Hör auf ihnen etwas einzureden und lass uns gehen.", meckerte Jerry und tippte auf seine Uhr.  
"Also gut."

Sie gingen etwa zehn Minuten und Jack versteckte sich die ganze Zeit unter Bobbys Arm, es war ein toller Platz. Sie stoppten an einem großen Haus, dass nicht zu der Gegend passte und liefen durch einen schönen Vorgarten zu einer weißen Tür. Angel klingelte aufgeregt und begrüßte den Jungen, der sie einließ. Jerry folgte ihm und dann traten er und Bobby ein. Der Junge sah überrascht aber erfreut aus. Er führte sie an ein paar Leuten vorbei und die Musik wurde immer lauter. Er rutschte näher zu seinem Freund und fühlte wie Bobby ihn beschützend festhielt. Die anderen beiden waren vorgelaufen und flirteten bereits mit einigen Mädchen als Bobby sie zu einem etwas abgelegenen Platz in der Ecke des Raums führte und sich auf einem Hocker niederließ. Er lehnt sich an die Wand hinter ihm und legte ihre Jacken auf einen kleinen Tisch daneben. Jack stand etwas überfordert da und wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Dann traf er eine Entscheidung und setzte sich einfach seitlich auf Bobbys Schoß, wie sie es schonmal getan haben und lehnt sich an ihn. Bobbys Arm legte sich sofort um seine Taillie und seine andere Hand streichelte seinen Oberschenkel. Er musste zufrieden seufzen und lächelte den Anderen an. Bobby lehnte sich vor und küsste ihn.  
"Willst du was trinken?", fragte der Ältere und Jack schüttelte den Kopf. Auf keinen Fall würde er jetzt aufstehen oder sich in irgendeiner Form bewegen. Bobby nickte wissend und zog ihn mit sich zurück. 

Die Party verlief gut und Bobby erzählte ihm mehr über die einzelnen Leute, die an ihnen vorbei liefen. Sie scherzten, hatten Spaß und Jack speicherte jedes Lachen geistig ab.  
"Hey Bobby.", begrüßte sie irgendwann ein Mädchen. Sie war deutlich angetrunken und kicherte leicht.  
"Hallo.", sagte der Andere schroff. Es war erstaunlich wie sich seine Stimme von liebevoll in genervt wandeln konnte, innerhalb von Sekunden. Jack seufze gereizt über die Unterbrechung und starrte das Ärgernis vor sich böse an.  
"Willst du mit mir tanzen?"  
"Nein."  
"Komm schon...wir können den Tanz auch weglassen wenn du willst.", sagte sie verführerisch und Jack musste sich körperlich davon abhalten sie zu schlagen. Wie konnte sie es wagen seinen Freund anzubaggern.  
"Kein Interesse."  
"Bitte, du wirst es nicht bereuen."  
"Er sagte du sollst verschwinden hast du was an den Ohren.", Jack schrie fast konnte sich aber noch halbwegs beherrschen.  
"Halt die Klappe, ich rede nicht mit dir.", sie funkelte ihn an und ohne Bobbys Arm um ihn wäre er sofort aufgesprungen.  
"Ich bin nicht mehr verfügbar also such dir wen anders."  
Jack fühlte sich warm als Bobby es offen zugab und sich nicht schämte. Dann trat er sich geistig, denn wirklich, Bobby würde im so etwas niemals antun, er war einer der Guten.  
"Aber sie ist ja nicht hier und muss es nicht wissen."  
"Nun ER sitzt genau hier vor dir und ich glaube nicht ich könnte ihm etwas verheimlichen.", meinte Bobby deutlich genervt und das Mädchen sah geschockt aus.  
"Aber...du...du bist schwul???"  
"Nun offensichtlich geht dich das nichts an aber ich bin bi und definitiv nicht interessiert, also geh zu deinen kleinen Freundinnen und sag ihnen sie sollen mich in Zukunft in Ruhe lassen."  
"Aber er ist dein Bruder."  
"Nicht durch Blut, also verschwinde bevor ich mich vergesse."  
Sie stand klaffend dort, wurde dann rot und rannte davon.  
"Gott, ich hasse es."  
"Was?"  
"Das sie immer bis zum Letzten diskutieren müssen. Und als würde ich dich betrügen... oder sonst jemanden."  
"Tja, du siehst zu gut aus.", witzelte er und liebte Bobby ein bisschen mehr bei seinen Worten, nicht dass das wirklich möglich wäre.  
"Es ist anstrengend. Jeder will deine Aufmerksamkeit und keiner akzeptiert ein Nein. Wenigstens wird sie jedem erzählen, dass wir zusammen sind, vielleicht schreckt das einige ab."  
"Du denkst sie werden nicht aufhören?"  
"Mit Sicherheit nicht. Diese Mädchen interessiert es nicht das jemand nicht verfügbar ist. Sie versuchen es mit allen Mitteln. Aber glaub mir selbst wenn ich dich nicht hätte würde ich mit keiner von denen was anfangen. Menschen mit solchem Charakter sind nicht mein Typ."  
Jack küsste ihn tief und musste stöhnen als Bobby seinen Mund öffnete. Er glaubte nicht, dass er das müde werden würde und er genoss es jedes Mal in vollen Zügen.  
"Siehst du, wie könnte jemand damit konkurrieren.", sagte Bobby schwer atmend als sie sich trennten.  
Jack wurde rot und fühlte sich wie ein kleines Schulmädchen. Wie konnte Bobby solche Sachen einfach sagen und erwarten es würde nichts mit ihm machen. Dann knabberte der Andere an seinem Nacken und er war verloren.  
"Es ist echt süß wenn du rot wirst.", flüsterte er zwischen den Küssen und Jack klammerte sich schwer an ihn. Er stöhnte leise und wollte unbedingt mehr.  
"Ich liebe diese Geräusche."  
"Bobby", warnte er und wurde verlegen. Sein Freund kicherte frech und biss in seinen Hals.  
Er schnappte nach Luft und kratzte an Bobbys Rücken. Wie sollte er so etwas durchhalten.  
"Gott..."  
"Bobby reicht, aber vielen Dank."  
"Du bist ein Arschloch."  
"Und du liebst es."  
Dagegen konnte er schwer argumentieren, schon gar nicht als Bobby seinen Mund wieder einfing und an seiner Unterlippe saugte. Es war ein erstaunliches Gefühl und er wollte auf keinen Fall aufhören. Dann wurde er angestoßen und fiel fast vom Hocker.  
"Hey ihr beiden hebt euch die Show für später auf.", sagte Angel, der neben einem niedergeschlagenen Jerry stand.  
"Was ist passiert?", fragte Jack und drehte sich leicht.  
"Seine Kleine hat ihn abblitzen lassen."  
"Das tut mir leid."  
"Ja, echt scheiße Mann."  
Jerry lächelte traurig und sah nach unten.  
"Wir wollen los."  
"Ok, wir kommen."  
Bobby hob ihn im Brautstil hoch und Jack kreischte kurz. Er hielt sich fest und wurde hinaus getragen.  
"Lass mich runter du verrückter.", jammerte er und wurde abgesetzt als sie auf der Straße standen. Jerry sah amüsiert und weniger traurig aus und Angel lachte offen und nannte sie Idioten.

Sie gingen in relativer Stille als Angel eine Idee hatte.  
"Wollen wir zum Fluss?"  
Es war einer ihrer Plätze wenn sie mal abschalten mussten oder allein sein wollten. Sie stimmten zu und änderten die Richtung. Sie liefen ein paar Minuten und kletterten dann über einen alten Zaun. Sie gingen hinab und sahen den Fluss. Angel und Jerry setzten sich auf eine Bank und er hörte wie Angel versuchte Jerry zu trösten. Bobby führte sie etwas abseits und legte sich auf das trockene Gras. Jack packte seinen Kopf auf die warme Brust unter ihm und Bobby verschränkte ihre Finger über seinem Herz.   
"Du wirst ja ein richtiger Romantiker.", sagte er leise und liebevoll und küsste Bobbys Hals.  
"Du hast nur mein Bestes verdient Jackie."  
Es war ungewohnt ihn so zu sehen. Sonst war Bobby stark und laut. Mit ihm war er immer lieb und weich, es gab ihm das Gefühl etwas Besonderes zu sein.  
"Ich verdiene wenig.", es war dieses alte Mantra, dass man ihm immer wieder eingebleut hat.  
"Du verdienst die Welt.", flüsterte sein Freund und strich über seinen Arm.  
"Mit dir bin ich absolut zufrieden.", lächelte er und hörte Bobby schnauben.  
"Ich werde alles tun damit es so bleibt."

Sie sahen lange in den Himmel und beobachteten die Sterne. Es war absolut kitschig und Jack liebte es. Es war alles was er je wollte, jemand der ihn mit allem liebte und den er zurücklieben konnte. Er merkte wie seine Augen schwerer wurden und er langsam wegdämmerte.  
Er wusste nicht wie lange er weg war, aber als er wach wurde lag er in Bobbys Armen und wurde nach Hause getragen.  
"Schlaf wieder ein Jackie. Ich hab dich." Er gehorchte ohne zu protestieren in dem Wissen das er sicher war. Er kuschelte sich an die starke Brust und erwachte erst wieder als er in sein Bett gelegt wurde. Bobby wollte gerade weg gehen als er ihn am Handgelenk aufhielt.  
"Ich bin gleich wieder da ok. Ich bringe nur die Jacken nach unten.", dann verließ er den Raum und Jack starrte auf die Tür bis der Andere zurückkam. Er zog beiden eine bequeme Hose an und legte sich dann neben Jack, welcher sich sofort nah an seinen Freund zog und Bobbys Herzschlag hörte. Er küsste die Stelle und entspannte sich.  
"Ich liebe dich."  
"Ich liebe dich auch."


End file.
